The Manslayer
by Danizo
Summary: Hitokiri no Naruto (Naruto, the Manslayer) is an infamous serial killer, bounted in fourteen kingdoms and five countries. When Mirajane takes a wrong mission to hunt down a very dangerous wanderer wizard, they couldn't imagine the ancient secrets they were about to release over the world as a strange blonde guy proves himself more than anyone could realize. (No Naru x Erza / Mira)


**The Manslayer**

**Hitokiri no Naruto (Naruto, the Manslayer) is an infamous serial killer, bounted in fourteen kingdoms and five countries. When Mirajane takes a wrong mission to hunt down a very dangerous wanderer wizard, they couldn't imagine the ancient secrets they were about to release over the world as a strange blonde guy proves himself more than anyone could realize.**

**That is _not_ a romance story, and I will _not_ do:**

**1\. Naruto x Erza  
2\. Naruto x Mirajane  
3\. Naruto x Erza x Mirajane  
4\. Naruto x Harem**

* * *

Ten years ago, an infamous S-Class dark wizard known as **Hitokiri no Naruto** (Naruto, the Manslayer) simply disappeared after killing three Wizard Saints and the Magic Counsil president. His story became a legend between the Magic World, but he was never seen again... until now.

**Year X778.**

"Now give us your money before I cut your tongue, u stupid blonde" Said a very tall, muscular man. Wielding a strange, steel long dagger in his left hand, the man looked like a classic road bandit.

"I said you that already, bro" the blonde guy in front of him answered. "I haven't any money with me" He was clothing an orange kimono with a black _umanori hakama_*, _zōri_* and a black _tabi _(belt). Attached to his waist he had a _bokutō_ (bokken, wooden sword).

"Don't joke with me!" another bandit yelled. Eleven bandits unsheathed their weapons and surrounded the single blonde swordsman. "If you don't want to die, give us all your things. That kimono doesn't looks so cheap."

Naruto sighed as the bandits continued, but he wasn't lying: since he had lived away from any town the last ten years, he did never need any money. All he needed was his sword and robes. The few times he had entered towns the last decade was only to get robes and tools, and that few times he had just _took_ the robes. But now he was a different, good person. He couldn't steal and kill anymore.

"Why you use your strength to hurt other people?" He asked them. "You could use it to help the people, instead hurting them."

"Shut up!" The taller man yelled, angry "I don't want to hear your moral lessons, so keep it to you. Now, giive us money or you dies!" and punched the blonde in the face, just to have his fist grabbed. Before the bandit could realize, he was being flipped over Naruto's body and thrown against his own men.

"Oops," Naruto smirked "My apologies, but I want you all to go to hell."

"You are dead!" Yelled one of the bandits, as the entire group attacked the single swordsman.

In a blink of eyes, the blonde disappeared. Three bandits stumbled while trying hit him and knocked out themselves.

"Wher-... _Nngh_!" Naruto reappeared, easily knocking out two of the men with his wooden katana. Like an orange lightining, he quickly beated all of them with the weapon.

"Sorry, but I'm a busy person." Naruto smiled. Ten years ago, he would have killed all of them just to see their blood, but now he was different. He had changed to better, and he was happy. "Bye."

* * *

**Magnolia, same day**

Mirajane was mad. How wouldn't she? The stupid redhead girl and the pink haired boy pissed her off too much. And now the master hadn't let her take a S-Class job saying she wasn't ready. _A crap I'm not ready, I will show him_.

"Why did I accept that stupid bet?" She asked to herself as she walked outside the Guild building. Only two hours ago, Erza challenged her to a bet.

_Flashback~~_

_"Everyone know I'm the strongest woman in Fairy Tail." said Erza. "You could be a remote second place, but I'm not sure."_

_Mirajane looked angrily at her, knowing they couldn't fight while the master was in the Guild Hall._

_"You idiot redhead, I'm waaaay stronger than you will ever be in all your life!"_

_The two girls glared to each other._

_"Oh yeah?!" answered Erza "So I challenge you! Let's do a betting."_

_"Huh?" Mirajane faced her "That was the first good idea you had in all your life. What is it?"_

_"See?" Erza pointed the jobs with her finger. "We will make jobs together, and each one will choose a job each time. The first to don't accept doing a job loses."_

_"Easy." said Mirajane "What I will get after winning?"_

_"After _I _win, you will have to be my personal maid for an entire week"_

_For the first time, Mirajane thought about accepting a challenge._

_"You don't need to accept it, if you don't want to show everyone I'm the strongest." said Erza._

_"How dare you, weakling?!" yelled Mira "I accept!"_

_~~Flashback end_

She had no choice, but accepting the challenge. After a quick _Jo-Ken-Po_ match, Mira was the first to choose a job. She needed a job that Erza would never accept doing, and she knew what was that: a S-Class job. Plus, even if the other girl accepted the job wasn't so bad, cause they would do their first ever S-Class job.

_I could steal a job. Erza would never accept, since it is against the Guild rules. _She thought and smirked. This night, she would steal a S-Class job.

* * *

**Fiore Frontier, two days after**

"Did you hear that rumors?" whispers circled between the villagers. A group of Rune Knights walked on the road, patrolling the frontier between Fiore and Bosco. "A strange, blonde swordsman with whisker marks on his face and an orange kimono." another whisper "Couldn't be _him_, sure?"

Even now, ten years after that incident, **Hitokiri no Naruto** was a very known name. The infamous assassin that sneaked into the Magic Counsil headquarter, murdered the president Yagura in the year X768, killed three Wizard Saints and eight Rune Knight squads before escaping from Era. With the years, his name and story became a legend. Over the years, it began being often used to scare misbehaving childs, just like the Bogeyman and Revenant.

As he walked past the citizens, Naruto was under a _Transformation Magic_ that made him look like an old, bald man, so he wouldn't draw too much attention.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing." he heard a Rune Knight saying, though he could easily feel the uncertainty hidden in his voice. "Ten years have passed since him was seen for the last time, why would him come back now? I'm sure he is already dead."

"I'm saying, the man in the rumors _is_ Naruto." said another "I heard the Magic Counsil was secretly working with him."

"Another conspiracy theory?" the first laughed. "That is ridiculous, the Counsil would never work along with that monster. He killed more than fifty people with only sixteen years, and it was ten years ago."

Naruto cursed himself for being so reckless. He didn't imagine he would be such an infamous assassin ten years after his last job, and some people had seen him. Before he could even reach the next three towns, rumors about a strange blonde swordsman with an orange kimono began running, and now - just two days after - everybody was talking about him. The Magic Counsil had already send their Rune Knights to each road next to the frontiers of Fiore Kingdom.

He was still in Bosco, but that was the frontier town: a fifty-fifty town in the Frontier between Bosco and Fiore. Just a few hundreds of meters more, crossing the frontier bridge, and he would finally be back in Fiore. So he could finish his job and disappear again from the world.

* * *

**Magnolia**

"No way! I will never accept this!" said Erza firmly, facing Mira. "That is breaking the Guild rules."

"So... I won?" asked Mirajane "We never set up any rules, y'know."

Erza faced her rival again. She knew the white haired girl was saying truth, but she couldn't do that. It was no right. But so, if she didn't accept the Job, she would lose the betting and...

"Soooo? I haven't earned all the night. I need to take it back before master realize it is missing." said Mira.

The redheaded girl sighed, knowing she would regret that. Mira had stolen a S-Class Job, but... it didn't look so hard. Together, perhaps they could finish the job quickly and return before the master even realized. How hard this job could be?

"I accept." Erza answered.

Mirajane wasn't ready to this answer, but quickly gave her rival a smile.

"That's what I'm talking about. I will get ready, so do the same. We need left quickly."

Before Erza could give her an answer, Mira had already left the room. Erza sighed and looked again to the paper job in her hands.

_Capture a wanderer wizard_

_S-Class_

_Rewards: 12.000.000 Jewels_

_This can't be so hard_. She thought.

If only she knew what was going to happen...

* * *

**So... There's a few notes I would like to do, and I really thank you if you read it.**

**1\. I know my English is be bad, that's why I'm a brazilian. If you find anything wrong, please tell me.**  
**2\. Since the other Wizard Saints hadn't been shown yet, I'm going to use Narutoverse characters.**  
**3\. I don't know if I'm or not going to put Sasuke.**  
**4\. Yes, the president Yagura is the same Yagura from Kirigakure, the Fourth Mizukage.**  
**5\. Naruto is based on Himura Kenshin, from Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X).**  
**6\. That will be a short story.**

**Glossary**

**1\. _Umanori hakama_: Hakama are traditional Japanese clothing. The _umanori_ type have divided legs, similar to trousers. Both these types appear similar. A "mountain" or "field" type of umanori hakama was traditionally worn by field or forest workers. They are looser in the waist and narrower in the leg.**

**2\. ****_Zōri: _****are flat and thonged Japanese sandals made of rice straw or other plant fibers, cloth, lacquered wood, leather, rubber, or — increasingly — synthetic materials. Zōri are quite similar to flip-flops, which first appeared in New Zealand and the United States sometime around World War II as rubber imitations of the wooden thong sandals long worn in Japan.  
**

**3\. _Tabi_: Belt.  
**

**4\. _B_****_okutō_: Wooden sword, also called "bokken".**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
